(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hollow golf club head, especially to so-called "metal wood".
(b) Description of Prior Art
There is provided a conventional metal wood golf club head disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-305162, wherein a face member, an upper surface member, a side peripheral member and a sole member are formed of metallic crusts made of titanium or titanium alloy or the like respectively. These crusts are integrally combined with a hosel member for attaching a shaft thereto, thereby forming a main head body. Subsequently, into the hosel member is inserted a distal end of the shaft, while the sole member is formed with a window aperture, to which is attached a diplay plate made of iron or beryllium copper alloy. In the above prior art, the denser display plate is provided in the sole member, thereby lowering the center of gravity of the main head body besides its display function.
According to the prior art, however, the denser display plate securely mounted in the window aperture is comparatively small, thus limiting the lowered length of the center of gravity of the head body. Further, the connection strength of the head body will be weakened by the window aperture.